Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E9- Sleep No More
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: Sleep Is a Wonderful thing, Sleep Is a Beautiful thing, Why Do This? Why You Want To get Destroy It?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"So there this man he has a time machine. Up and down all over the universe He Goes zip zip zip zip zip. He later run to not one but two of The Eternals: The God of Dreams and The God of Sleep; Narcissus and Morpheus. They'er not The Creators of existence of Them by The Way. No, They are the living concepts of them."

"They Create Sleeps and Dreams, through out all over the universe, Some say it is good, even helpful, some say it is just a bothersome. But What I Think They are a Blessing. I Sleep and Dream Too."

Narcissus and Morpheus Chaps. With Childish Personality. I Do have a Theory Though: Through Out all of the universe. Somebody who is stupid enough tempered with that blissfulness That they given us. Stopping Sleep. Even Manipulate it. Will face the consequences of their actions not just to your health. But Deal With The Gods of Those Gifts

So. This Story will tell and teach you a lesson on Why you Should Never Destroy Sleeps and Dreams, And why They Exist. Mostly That They Do have a Purpose.

* * *

 _ **UNIVERSE INFINITY**_

 _Sleep No More_

* * *

As a sunny normal Day at the Hinata's Home. Well I Wouldn't Say Normal Since it's the day that The Keroro Platoon is up for another Plan to Invade Earth again. Through what I heard They failed so many times. Oh I think I am not suppose to say that. Anyway I'm Not Calling it Pekopon ok, I found out what it means. That's is not just right.

So What is the Plan This Time, Giroro Said Testing His Leaders

"Well I have been studying How Pekoponians be all ready days after days. Does anyone knows how?" Keroro Said as there was Silence until Keroro Spoke again "It's Sleep. Sleep is what Powers these Pekoponians. Being all more Refresh and ready to seize on the day, Until Now. We Will make a machine that emits waves that effects the brain to every Pekoponians around the world Prevent them to sleep"

Giroro has thinking about The Leader's Plan on Conquering Earth "That is actually a Good Plan"

I Have to agree With that I Do say it's Good, But good enough to be successful? Who knows. All I Know that it will be a downfall

* * *

At Kissho Academy Fuyuki walks in the halls to a room. Once He reach to the room which is a Paranormal Club. He opens the door. He First seen is a Blue Box. Fuyuki Seems to be puzzled as he closed the door behind him.

He Walks up to it notice that there are Gallifreyan Symbols on Every side of the box. He Knocked on the box for couple of times then a moment the top of the box opened. Then head slowly raising out of the box revealing to be The Doctor.

"Well Here I Am. That's Where I Come In. You Probably was wondering what Am I doing inside of there? well I let the Story do the explaining"

Doctor? Fuyuki Said Surprisingly see The Doctor's Head

Oh Fuyuki Hello The Doctor said Excited as he sees Fuyuki

Is That your TARDIS? The boy asked kinda confused. The Doctor Doesn't understand until he realizes that he is in a box. "Oh this. Funny to say because Time Lords Knows about Dimensions But No This is not my TARDIS. This is Here is The Matrix Box"

"The Matrix Box?" Fuyuki Said

"It's Technically a Matrix Data Slice" The Doctor Reclaimed "But I Call it The Matrix Box

Fuyuki Still looks a bit confused

Oh Yeah You Don't Know. I Really Hate Explaining. Can i just show you how it is

Fuyuki: Sure

The Doctor Grabs Hold of Fuyuki's Arms Than pulled him in

With in The Matrix They both fell on the Ground filled with grass.

Fuyuki: How did we get outside?

The Doctor: We'er Not This the Inside of The Matrix Box. It was given to me by my brother. So this is a Micro-Universe, Well Bubble, Downloaded Micro Bubble Universe.

Fuyuki: Universe in a Box. That is So amazing

"Yeah Seeing Fuyuki So Excited to things like this. It just makes me happy. Its Kinda like looking into a mirror. Anyways getting sidetracked there but i just told him about various things about Time Lord Technology sorry that there is no footage of it. I accidentally Delete it"

The Doctor First to come out but with Struggles He Managed to get his arms out.

The Doctor: Ok Fuyuki You push I'll Pull

The Doctor Fell to the Ground from the table in pain. He Got up and helped Fuyuki to get him out.

The Doctor: Ok Fuyuki, Arms out first

Fuyuki's came out of the box. The Doctor Grabs them and beginning to Pull. Under a minute of pulling The Doctor manage To get Fuyuki out of The Matrix Box

The Doctor: That was fun.

"It was Not Fun. I don't know what he was saying there"

Fuyuki: Yeah, but that is really cool.

The Doctor: oh it's just simple Science

Natsumi suddenly Runs in the room

Natsumi: Oh there you are Doctor. Those Frogs are at it again.

The Doctor: Natsumi you always say that just because...

The Doctor Got cut off by Natsumi grabbing his wrist and began pulling. Fuyuki Grabs The Matrix Box.

"Yeah. That was quite rude on what she did there. She just decided to grab my arm and just pull me. Very Rude"

Natsumi Continues on pulling until The Doctor Made Her Stop

The Doctor: Narsumi Can You just stop. I Don't like to be pulled like that. Anyway you can't just make assumptions until You have proof

Natsumi: I do have proof

"I Would love to hear it" The Doctor Said as He Cross his arms as he waits for Natsumi's Reasons

Natsumi: they have this device and they something like they gonna get rid of sleep

The Doctor: Get rid of sleep? so a Sleep deprivation

Natsumi: I guess so I don't know.

"Through out all that she could to explain. I actually believed her. Kinda, I was just concern that's all nothing at all. So What I did. I Got my Matrix Box and went to My TARDIS"

* * *

The Doctor Walks in the woods while carrying The Matrix Box. Once he reached to the TARDIS. He opens the door without using a key. He Placed The Box on the Console. Pull a nearby monitor towards him and connect some wires to the box. Then a picture shows up on the monitor of Two other Dragons of Eternal

The Doctor: Narcissus and Morpheus or I should say Sleep and Dream. You Brothers always have been looking younger and ever.

Morpheus: Do you know anything on what's going on?

The Doctor: Yeah apparently Your "Dream Future Prediction" or whatever, is not false. I still don't get why you two have me to do this.

Narcissus: Because Light Is mostly on The Doctor's Side, But You: You are like Loyal towards Him

Morpheus: So that's why we chosen you. Find out What they are up too.

Narcissus: And put to end of this. Now

The Link ended from there. The Doctor Sighed. He walked out of the TARDIS closing the door behind him

"I Met them back at to their home. So Yeah.."

Natsumi Came in the home and see Keroro Sitting on a couch in he living room. When She Yelled out Stupid frog. Keroro Got Scared. Natsumi Grabbed him before he could of escape

The Doctor: Natsumi Knock it off.

Natsumi: You know What he did.

The Doctor: Yeah I knew before you guys did

Natsumi: How?

The Doctor: Morpheus.

Fuyuki: Morpheus? The God of Dreams?

Natsumi: God of Dreams, huh?

The Doctor Gesturing about the face, Natsumi Understood it.

Natsumi: Oh yeah , ooh yeah Not Just this.

Natsumi gesturing showing not just her Pretty Face

The Doctor: Keroro what you just did. Needs to be undone

Giroro: Sorry but we can't do that Doctor.

The Doctor: and Why not?

Giroro: Like it or not but we are Invaders. What we did we done it.

The Doctor: Congrats Platoon. You Conquered Nature. You Also Angered The Gods


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

So Where I Left off. Oh yeah To the point where The Keroro Platoon decided to temper with Nature

Anger The Gods. What you mean by that? Fuyuki asked confused

"You Think Sleep Just Magically Appears as Species were Created. No, They Exist because Narcissus and Morpheus Make Them Happened" The Doctor Lecturing

"Sounds Ridicules" Giroro Said

"Ridicules?" The Doctor Said in shock "What about, The Star, The Dark, The Light, Even Time Himself"

"How come you know all this, Doctor?" Natsumi asked him

"The Concepts A very known on Gallifrey since The Dawn of The Time Lords. Some Became part of the Gallifreyan Culture" The Doctor said Giving a lesson " I know one that was little. Never mind that You need to stop this"

"What if we refused?" Keroro Stubbornly said

"Like a said; You Angered them. I have you dealt with a god who is angry because I have. Just please We all been through one crisis we don't want to cause another by you creatures

* * *

In The Doctor's TARDIS. Where The Matrix Box is sitting under the console The Top of it opens leaving out a glaring light Then Suddenly Two mass began to give shape as they come out then the box closes. It appears to be Narcissus and Morpheus.

"We can not wait anymore. I Guess we have to do this on our own" Narcissus Said

"Believe So" Morpheus Said agreeing to his brother as They Both went out of the TARDIS

I'm Sorry I Couldn't stop on what they are doing. You see me did. They are just complete Idiots; The Actions they are doing. They are trying to get them self killed. ME: The Doctor Have to Prevent it from Happening. I'm Sorry to Say: After all This I Can't Save You Anymore . Not because the Idiotic but because.. Will you will see

"Creatures? What do you mean by Creature" Dororo Ask Puzzled

"Well We are Creatures are We" The Doctor Said

"But 'The Doctor' Refers us as Keronians not like he doesn't know what species we are but he does" Dororo Said

At that moment The one That is Impersonating The Doctor knows that his Acting is no longer fooling no one "Ok you got me. I am Not The Doctor I am Time" He Reintroduce

"What have you done with The Doctor" Natsumi said sounding threatening

"He's Fine I Just took him into a Planet that only Griffins Exist Believe Me he loves it there" Time Explained and Answering Natsumi's Question

"Why do this?" Keroro asked

"I did try to warn you guys but you Keronians won't just listen" Time Said. He look at the Hinatas and seen that they look so odd "Are You Guy's ok?"

"Yeah We'er Just fine Its Just" Fuyuki said unable to finishing his thought "Tired that's all" Natsumi Finishing for him

"Tired?" Time Think of it but within a couple of seconds he got it right away "Oh"

Time Ran to the Door as Fuyuki and Nastumi fell down on the floor Giroro and others help to get them out of the way. Once Time Reached to the door He opens and right a way he seen The Brothers. Before he can do anything Narcissus Grabbed him by using his tail.

"You guys barely gave me a chance" Time said while struggling to get out

"sorry but we don't have that much time" Narcissus said

They both went in the house. They both looking around then seen the Platoon

"Well, well, well. Here are the troublemakers" Morpheus said spotting the platoon

The ARMPIT Platoon sees the two dragon and have their guards up "Oh don't even try, Us Concepts are Immune to Mortal Weaponry" Morpheus Said

"The Signal is Stronger in here" Narcissus said as he looks around

"So Where is it?" Morpheus said looking at the leader

"Where's What?" Keroro Said sounding quite a bit scared

"You Know what I am talking about Keronian" Morpheus said sounding Hostile

"Brother, Its Gone. The Signal is just Gone" Narcissus Said knowing that something is not right

* * *

Down The base at where the machine. There appears to be a Crack in Time close to the machine as there is a blond woman that could of made it stop

"It's Gone? What you mean it is gone?" Morpheus said. Then The Brothers Look at Time "Is The Doctor by any chance?" Narcissus Asked.

"No, I Sent Him off to a Planet along With is Blue Friend He doesn't know everything that is happening" Time Explained.

"So that where he is then" The Woman entered in the room wearing a Red Robe

"By The Clothes; Your a Time Lord" Morpheus declaring on who's the woman is.

"Time Lady" The Woman Said Correcting Morpheus "I am Romanadvoratrelundar."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To the point at when The Time Lady reveled to herself, Narcissus dropped Time on the floor in a impact that hurt him. He change into his true form. Time looks at the Time Lady again and began running out the door.

"Another Time Lord?" Tamama Said in shock

"Hope that it is a good one" Giroro said

"Narcissus and Morpheus my first time seeing you with my own eyes." Romana said "I heard a lot of stories when I was little"

"Get To the Point" Morpheus said sounding like he is low on patience

"I shut off the machine that you lot was in a tick about" Romana explained

"The Keronians will try to do it again I have you thought of that" Morpheus Said. Narcissus Closed his Snout "I apologies for my Brother's Mouth he is just a bit Stressed"

"Its Fine, I Destroyed it by aging it to death" Romana Said "So you boys don't have to worry about it again, and so You can leave Peacefully."

Narcissus Nods in agreement and look at his brother and uncover Morpheus' Snout and nods too. After that they both Teleported away.

"What About Us?" Keroro asked

"You and Your Platoon is non of my concern" Romana Responded "I did this because the actions they gonna do is not in their nature"

Romana also Teleported away. As Natsumi and Fuyuki Began Waking up. The platoon noticing it that they are waking up.

Time is running along in the forest, as he reach to The Doctor's TARDIS. He tries open the doors but the hip won't let him. "Oh why you won't let me in" Time said while trying to pry open the doors but no avail. He heard his name being called. He turned around he see the Time Lady.

"What do you Want?" Time Asked in slight of Fear

"I just want to know that why you have Gallifreyan Hard Drive in your Possession" Romana Said while walking to the Concept god of Time and Best friend of The Doctor

"Recording" Time Reveled not giving not much details

"What you mean by Recording?" Romana asked Curiously

"The Matrix Drive is using our Perception to Record and Already Being stored to the Drive as we spea." Time Explained

"And what are you gonna do with all that recording?" Romana aked again

"To Show the errors of The Keronians That's it nothing much I Promise" Time Said trying to prove his Innocents. Romana was gonna say something else but was stopped by him "I know what you gonna say next; you probably wondering what I did with

The Doctor: Well I just did something nice for him by giving him a Vacation. So There."

"Why?" Romana Straight up asking knowing he didn't just do it out of kindness

"Ok. Even know he is family to us but he will fight us. He is not gonna agree to this and you should know that to yourself even with Project Sleep No More." Time Said spilling every knowledge he knows

The Time Lady didn't say afterwards. She unlock the TARDIS and push the door, and look at Time kinda giving him a stern look. She Gesture of to go in as which Time did then Romana went in closing the door. Then The TARDIS began Dematerialize as taking off.

Well That is everything I hope you Enjoy that sorry if it seems to bit short I was cutting unnecessary parts then it will be ready for upload. It's purpose was to show is your consequences through out of the beginning since start invading. Its Called Cause and Effect, and That Effect will bite you right back. Sleep Dreams.

 **THE END**


End file.
